


Chasing the Stars

by YukinoHiddles_MACpheranime



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: First story, Other, need suggestions, not sure where this is going
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7316002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukinoHiddles_MACpheranime/pseuds/YukinoHiddles_MACpheranime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not sure where this is going. Just wrote one chapter if anyone has an idea for the next chapter give a shout. It would be great to be able to do a collective collab where every chapter is a reader's idea. This will help get everyone involved and I can more easily accommodate you tastes. So yeah, please enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing the Stars

You awaken to a tickling sensation on your face. Your eyes open and you see your curtains blowing in the sticky, humid breeze of Australia. You jolt out of bed and start giggling in excitement as you realise, today is the day. In less than three hours you will be making your way to America to see your childhood friend. A friend whom you hadn’t seen in years as he had been busy with his acting. And even better, you are travelling with another of your friends who coincidentally happens to be going on the same day.  
Due to his acting career you will be travelling in first class for the first time in your life. Initially you had passionately rejected the first class offer as you do not believe actors being treated differently as you see them as normal people. However your friend had convinced you by reminding you that you are friends with a lot of actors so your view is not exactly ‘common.’ He also reminded you that he owed you a birthday present and had decided that it was either this or nothing. You shake your head and smile at the memory. He is such a dick, blackmailing you like that.  
The doorbell rings and you jump. Nobody is supposed to be visiting. You approach and open the door to find your friend.  
“Well if it isn’t Mister Chris Hemsworth, Fellow Australian and astounding actor. Why would one such as your self degrade yourself to the extent of visiting such an unattractive young lady? What will the media think? Oh the horror,”  
You exclaim dramatically. He laughs and shakes his head.  
“Good to see you too y/n, and you are most definitely not unattractive,”  
He replies and his voice sends shivers down your spine. You look at him slightly confused and as if reading your thoughts he says,  
“Oh, uh, yeah I was very excited and couldn’t sit still so I came a bit early to see if you wanted lunch or something, to, you know catch up”  
He clears his throat and looks down scratching the back of his neck. You look away embarrassed at your reaction to his rippling muscles.  
“Uh yeah, I would like that,”  
You reply, even though you have a crippling fear of missing your flight it also occurs to you that this might help take your mind off it.  
“Oh also, Tom was here with me and he is also part of the Comic-con that McAvoy is part of so uh, if you don’t mind, it would be great if he could join us.”  
Your eyes shoot up to meet Chris’. You remembered that you hadn’t yet told him that you have had a crush on Tom for a while, despite the improbability of a relationship given the sheer amount of travelling he does. You clear your throat and agree with the offer.  
“Great!” Chris exclaims. “He wanted to cook for you and so he invited us to the place he is staying for lunch,”  
Before you have time to process the situation you are standing in front of Tom’s door and he welcomes you inside. He gives a large childish smile,  
“Lunch will be ready soon, make yourself at home.”  
You follow Chris to the living room and take a seat whilst you catch up on the three years you had missed. After a while you begin to wonder what is taking Tom so long and excuse yourself to go and find him. You walk into the kitchen to find this: (Ok, so it won't let me add the picture. So if someone could help me out....thanks)


End file.
